The Other Side
by hhiiggiirrll
Summary: Miranda and Scott McCall are twins but in high school, they live on opposite sides of the spectrum. After an eventful night in the woods, things start changing quickly and so do relationships. Her twin brother is a werewolf, and it seems like there's only one normal person left in her life: her brother's best friend Stiles. Set from Season 1. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"What am I going to wear?" I whispered under my breath, searching through my closet. Of course I had been staring at every piece of clothing I owned for hours now. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Soon, I'd be back in the halls of Beacon Hills High School. Back to my best friends, back to staring daggers at Lydia Martin, and most importantly, back on the soccer field. But just like the start of every school, there was no way I'd get any sleep tonight.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, I heard a shuffling in the trees outside my house. _Oh my gosh, someone's trying to break in._

"Scott!" I called to my twin brother. No answer. "Scott, I need your help." How could he not hear me? He's only in the next room. Screw him. I grabbed my curling wand as a weapon and quietly made my way out of my room and down the stairs. I continued out to my porch, curling wand up, and saw Scott holding a baseball bat.

I released a sigh of relief. "Why are you out here making noise?" He shushed me, and then whispered, "I heard noises." Suddenly, a dark figure, hanging on the porch roof, fell into an upside down position. All three of us hollered in fear.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed. Stiles Stilinski, Scott's goofy best friend, had a sheepish expression on his face. "You weren't picking up your phone!"

Still hanging upside down, he continues, "I know it's late, but you guys gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

"For what?" I asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" I scoffed after Scott asked that.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles reaches up to free himself and lands on his feet in front of us. "We're going."

"Count me out, boys." I chimed in.

"What? No. You're going to regret not coming, Miranda." He replied.

I shook my head. "I've got to pick out an outfit."

Scott shrugged. "Keep your window open."

"Okay and advice for the future, Stilinski, you should really give your poor dad some privacy. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." I smirked before walking back inside and up to my room.

I placed my curling wand back onto my dresser and sat on the edge of bed, facing my closet. _Back to square one._

**Next Morning**

After staying up all night, my outfit of the day was finally put together: a denim high waisted skater skirt, pink cut out bralette top, a pair of white high-top converse, my lucky cross necklace, and an oversized grey cardigan. I was done with all preparation. My olive skin looked clear and clean, my makeup looked light yet effective, and my hair, in all honesty, appeared flawless. Now all I had to do was wait for my best friend, Jackson, to come pick me up in his Porsche. And if you know, Jackson, you know that he's probably staring at himself in the mirror right now.

My mom was getting some sleep in before his night shift and the hospital, and Scott left, in a quite a hurry, like 2 minutes ago. So until an expensive car pulls up in my driveway, I'm stuck sitting in my kitchen. Suddenly music starts blaring from my cell phone. _Incoming Call: Jackson Whittemore_

"Hey, loser. Where are you?" I said in a snarky tone.

I heard a chuckle from his line. "I'm outside." Then, he hung up. I grabbed my backpack and rushed outside to see my best friend standing next to his car, waiting for me.

"Jackson!" I smiled and attacked him in a hug. "What kept you so long?" I asked before getting into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry, I woke up a little late." He smiled at me.

Pulling into a parking spot at school, Jackson sighed. "Another year in this hell hole, huh?"

"For a hell hole, you seem to love it pretty damn much." I smirked. Before he could answer, Scott caught my eye, putting his bike into the rack. When we got out of the car, Jackson sneered at him. "Watch the paint job, nerd."

I slapped his arm, warningly. "Be nice." Then I remembered last night. "We'll talk later, bro. Okay?"

After picking up our schedules, Jackson and I met up with his girlfriend, the infamous Lydia Martin. She linked arms with Jackson. "Cute outfit, Miranda."

I gave her a fake smile, and then looked down at my paper. "Thanks. You too." But I no longer had her attention when I looked up. She was sucking face with Jackson.

"Guys, I've gotta get to class now. See you later. Make sure not to swallow each other." I dismissed myself to English, awkwardly.

When I got to class, I saw Scott and Stiles whispering to each other. I got some waves from some of the other people and class and smiles. It wasn't until I sat in front of Stiles that they noticed me. I turned to face them. "So how'd it go last night?"

Stiles replied. "I got caught… by my dad, and Scott attacked by some animal-"

"A wolf." Scott insisted.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked, trying to look for some sign of distress. He nodded. "Yeah I guess, but I lost my inhaler so I have to go back to look for it."

Stiles looked at me. "I guess searching for an outfit all night paid off."

"Thanks. Beauty takes time." I joked.

"I'm sure it does." Stiles replied.

Our teacher started writing things on the board that I wasn't particularly interested in. A couple minutes into the period, the principal and a girl I don't recognize walk into the classroom.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He said. She looked really nervous. I caught her eye as she stood at the front of the room. I gave her a friendly smile, encouraging her to take the empty seat next me and in front of Scott.

"Hey. I'm Miranda. Welcome to Beacon Hills." I shook her hand.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. I'm Allison." She pulls her notebook out onto the desk, and then Scott tapped her on the shoulder, holding a pen out for her.

Surprised, she gladly took it. "Thanks." When she turned around, I saw a cheesy smile grow on his face.

"That's my twin brother, Scott." I whispered.

"Really? You do kinda look like him." She smiled.

"Yeah and the goofball behind me is Stiles." We both turned to look at Stiles, who froze in front of us.

"Hey?" He said, confused.

I took it upon myself to show Allison the ropes since she was new, so the two of us were walking to the cafeteria. Everything was quiet until the big double doors opened. When we walk in, I see Jackson, Lydia, my other best friend Danny, and a bunch of lacrosse players sitting at our regular lunch table.

We joined them after we paid for our food. "Guys, this is my Allison. She's new this year."

She smiled and waved shyly. "Hi."

"That jacket is killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked.

"Oh my mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied. I see Jackson try to pull Lydia towards him, but she brushes him off. I wrap my arms around Danny's neck, grabbing his attention.

"Hey bestie! I missed you so much!" I exclaim as he smiles.

"Aw, I missed you too. I haven't seen you all summer. I was in Hawaii."

"That's so cool. Did you bring me anything?" I smirked, knowing what the answer was.

"Nah but we do need to hang out soon." And just like that we kept talking the whole lunch period. Soon, the first day was already coming to an end, and Lydia, Allison, and I were heading to the lacrosse field to watch tryouts.

"McCall! You're in goal!" Coach Finstock yelled at Scott. After a brief conversation, he did as Coach said and walked to the goal.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Lydia asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's my twin brother Scott. Don't act like you don't know."

Yeah," Allison chimed in. "He's in our English class."

After failing at catching the first throw, the whole team laughed wildly at Scott, but then something extraordinary happened. He caught next one. _He caught it_. Then the next player steps up to try. Again, Scott catches the ball.

"He seems pretty good." Allison said.

"_Very good._" Lydia agreed, suddenly interested.

I shrugged. "He's been practicing all summer."

Next up was Jackson, the team captain. Scott's newfound confidence was deflated. With a glare set on Scott, Jackson readied himself and charged to throw the ball. But Scott moved with incredible precision. _He did it!_ Stiles jumped from the bench, followed by the three of us, and hollered in excitement.

Scott just stood there, a huge smile on his face.

**In The Woods**

We were trying to retrace Scott's steps and find his inhaler but another topic was in mind.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." He said in a kind of panicky tone.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any…" Stiles pulled out an old piece of gum from his jacket pocket.

"So this all started with a bite?" I smirked.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

Stiles had a mischievous smile on his face. "I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott, looking genuinely worried, asked. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded. "All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy."

I shook my head and tried to hold back my laughter, but Scott didn't get the joke. "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."

"Oh yeah." I said. "But only once a month."

Scott looked at me. "Once a month?"

"On the night of a full moon." Stiles answered in a "spooky" voice. Finally, Scott finally got it.

I shrugged. "You did say it was a wolf, though. Maybe you're a werewolf."

After a while, we still couldn't find the inhaler. "Dude, mom is not gonna be happy if you don't find it."

Scot nodded. "I know. Those things cost like 80 bucks."

"Uh, g-guys." Stiles stuttered, getting us to notice that we had company.

The man standing a couple feet away from us stared coldly at us. "What are you doing here? This is private property."

"We're sorry." I said. "We were just looking for something. Sorry to bother you." We were about to turn to leave but the strange man took Scott's inhaler from his pocket and tossed it to him.

After we left, Stiles whispered to us. "Guys, that was Derek Hale. His family died in a fire like ten years ago."

"Six years ago." I corrected. I remembered the Hale house fire, and suddenly felt sympathy for him. "Poor guy. Wonder what he's doing back here."

For some strange reason, I felt as if this was definitely not the last I would be seeing of him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I'm gonna try and update a lot so you guys should give me some constructive criticism. It's gonna be kind of hard to write Miranda into all three seasons but I'll try.**

Miranda's outfit: cgi/set?id=93909751


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the run in with Derek Hale, Scott went straight to work, and Stiles went home to go do whatever a Stiles does. So I figured I might as well get a little soccer practice out of the way. I changed into a pair athletic shorts and a miscellaneous t-shirt.

I proceed to pick up my soccer ball from the corner of my room and kick it into the air, with my feet and knees. Tryouts are next week and I'm gunning to be captain. I feel as if sports are part of the reason that I'm popular and Scott isn't.

I mean, until today, he's been warming the bench up since he started playing lacrosse, but I'm on the soccer, volleyball, and swim team. Scott doesn't really pay attention to what he wears and how he looks very often, but I, on the other hand, spend ridiculous amounts of time deciding whether I should curl or straighten my hair before school. And then there's the King of Nerd, Stiles.

We just live on different sides of high school, I guess, but I've got a feeling (not necessarily good or bad) that after his performance today, things are gonna change.

"I thought I told you no soccer in the house." My mom pulled me out of my thoughts, and my soccer ball dropped to the ground.

"Sorry, mom, but there's not exactly a place outside to practice. We have like no backyard. And I've got tryouts next week."

"Well, if you break anything, it's on your head." She replied. "So how was the first day?"

I smiled. "It was pretty good. Danny went to Hawaii and brought me back nothing. Oh! And I made a new friend named Allison, and she seems really cool."

"Finally!" I looked at her weird. "You finally have a girl friend, M."

"What are you talking about? I have tons of girl friends!"

"Really? Like who?"

"Lydia."

"You hate her."

"Erica."

"You talk to her like once a semester."

"Oh then um…" My mom looked at me with a winning smile. I sighed. "Whatever."

She stood up. "Well I've gotta get ready for work." She walked out of my room, and I continued kicking my soccer ball into the air for the most of the night until Scott came home from work, soaking wet.

When I walked into his room and saw him, I said, "Ew. What happened to you?"

He smiled at me excitedly. "Allison stopped by the clinic."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Last time I checked she had hair not fur."

"Oh she ran over a dog, but bottom line; I asked her to Lydia's party and she said yes."

I smirked. "So you like her?"

He nodded. "A lot."

"Aw. That's so totally cute. So what're you wearing tomorrow?"

Scott gave me a weird look. "I don't know yet. Why?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't want Allison to regret saying yes, do you?" He shook his head. "Then let me pick out your outfit."

"Ugh. Do I have to?" He lay back down onto his bed. He already knew the answer to that question as soon as I strode over to his closet and flipped through his clothes.

**Next Morning**

"Miranda." Jackson said sternly when I he started his car.

"Yes, master?" I joked, eyes glued to my cell phone screen. I was texting Allison.

"Is your brother taking steroids?" That caught my attention.

"What? No? Why would you even think that?" My phone started beeping but I ignored it for now.

"Why wouldn't I think that? You saw what he did on the field yesterday."

I sighed. "Jackson. Scott practiced a ton this summer. All he did was breathe lacrosse. Obviously his hard work paid off, so instead of jumping to conclusions, you should congratulate him."

Jackson's hands gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I'm telling you. There's something up with him, and I'm gonna find out." Then, he got out of his car and slammed the door.

**Later**

Allison and I were back in the same seats that we were in yesterday to watch tryouts. Today, though, I felt a bit more worried after my confrontation with Jackson. I could see in his eyes that he had something up his sleeves.

"So I heard you're going with Scott to the party." I smiled at Allison.

She nodded, excitedly. "Yeah. He told you?"

"Of course. He's totally crushing on you. It's adorable."

"Really?" She asked. I just nodded before turning my attention to their scrimmage.

Scott was running with the ball, Jackson right behind and other players ready to guard the goal. I wasn't sure about the extent of his newfound talent, but for his own good, I hope it can get him out of this. Scott swiftly wove his way through his first two "obstacles", but coming up was one that nearly impossible. At least until he flipped over them and threw the ball passed Danny, the goalie, and into the goal.

Everyone in the bleachers erupted in applause and cheers, but in the midst, I saw Stiles sitting on bleachers not looking too happy. I caught his eye and gave him a "what's wrong?" look. He just shook his head.

"Am I taking you home or what?" Jackson said, obviously disappointed in the outcome of the scrimmage. But I couldn't shake Stiles face out of my head. He had a bad feeling, I could tell.

"Uh. No. I'm riding with Stilinski today." Jackson gave me a weird look.

"Since when are you friends with that loser?"

"Um..." I tried to think of an excuse. "I didn't do too well in Chemistry last year so he said he'd tutor me."

Jackson nodded. "Oh okay. Well, call me tonight? I'll pick you up for the party"

I smiled. "Definitely, and you did great today." He hugged me for a second before I went to find Stiles. He was just leaving the locker room, so I ran up to him.

"Stiles, what's going on?" We continued walking to the parking lot.

He sighed. "I don't know. There's just something not right about the way Scott is moving around that field. Anyways, remember that joke we made in the woods about the full moon?"

"Yeah." I said, not liking where this was going.

We both got into his jeep and he started his car up. "Well I'm starting to think that it's not a joke anymore."

I scoffed. "You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He looked at me in disbelief before turning his attention back to the road.

This was weird. Despite the fact that he's Scott's best friend, Stiles and I have never been anything but acquainted. It's always been a "Hey. What's up?" kind of relationship. Basically you'd never see me with Stiles unless Scott was between us. I've never even been in the jeep without Scott before.

I sighed. "So what are we gonna do?"

"_I_ am going do some research. _You_ are going home." I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're not leaving me out Stilinski. We're going to your house, and we're _both_ going to do some research on this werewolf business. No use in arguing because newsflash, I never lose arguments." I crossed my arms and smirked as Stiles huffed.

At Stiles's house, let's just say that after all these years of wanting something exciting to happen in Beacon Hills, I finally got my wish. Scott is a werewolf. It's the only explanation. Stiles and I had been searching the internet and through books for hours now. Then someone, probably Scott, who we called, knocks on the door. Stiles flew out of his seat to open the door.

"Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." Stiles rambled.

Scott looked surprised. "You two?" I just shrugged. Stiles was picking up sheets that he printed from the computer. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen." He said.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott cut him off.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-"

"The guy from the woods?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but that's not why we're here." I said. "Remember that joke we made in the woods."

Scott nodded.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Should I?" Scott was obviously not interested.

"It's a signal." I answered. "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A pack of wolves." He asked.

"No." Stiles said. "_Werewolves._"

Scott scoffed at us in disbelief. "You guys are seriously wasting my time with this? I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"I made a good shot. So what?"

"No, you made an incredible shot." I exclaimed. "The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night."

Scott sighed. "Guys I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Scott, the full moon is tomorrow."

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're not trying to ruin it. We're happy for you. We really are, but it's not safe for you to go out with Allison. You have to call and cancel." I started looking through his bag for his phone.

"Miranda, stop. What are you doing?" He said. I could hear his voice getting more frustrated.

"You've got to cancel."

"No!" He yelled and threw me against the wall. After realizing what he just did, he threw Stiles's computer chair to release his anger. "I'm so sorry, M. I didn't mean it. I just… I've gotta go." He grabbed his bag.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Stiles rushed to me. I shook my head.

"He's so screwed." I said, spitefully. "I've got a plan."

Stiles perked up in interest. "Good! What is it?"

I smirked. "You're taking me to the party, Stilinski. Scott's not hurting anyone tonight."

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Make sure to leave a review. I tried to use some of the criticism to make this chapter better. Anyways I'm trying to update a ton. Like everyday so you guys don't forget about the story. I know it sucks when someone updates a chapter like a month later and you can't remember what happened in the last chapter. It sucks. But whatever. Thanks for reading! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, sorry for taking a couple of days to do this chapter. I was kind of busy but I have been reading the reviews and trying to apply them to the storyline in my head and if I do a good job following any of your constructive criticism, let me know cuz I really would like to know that I'm doing things right. So let's get on with this.**

**Chapter Three**

"Change of plans," I told Stiles, after replaying the day in my head. "Just drop me off at home. I told Jackson that he should pick me up. Plus, I've gotta get ready anyways."

Stiles nodded. "Oh. Okay." The car ride continued. Awkward silence.

"So…" I started. "You're gonna meet me at the party, right?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't really invited."

"Don't worry about that. You can be my date."

Stiles made a surprised face. "D-Date?"

I laughed. "Calm down. It's not that huge of a deal."

As he pulled into my driveway, he said, "I'll meet you there later."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride."

In my home, I heard water pouring in the bathroom. Probably Scott. I rushed upstairs to pick out an outfit, take a shower, and do my hair and makeup. After about 45 minutes, I got a call from Danny.

"Are you ready because Jackson and I are waiting outside?"

"No. Just knock on the door. My mom will let you guys in."

A couple minutes later, I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I sat in front of my mirror, applying mascara. "Come in."

The both of them came in and casually sat themselves on my bed.

"M, I talked to your brother today and he denied. But I'm telling you, he's getting his juice from somewhere."

I looked at him and cocked my head. "Juice? Our mom does all the grocery shopping."

Danny laughed and Jackson gave me his "Really, Miranda?" look. "I'm talking about performance enhancement."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. "Well, I told you he's not and he isn't."

Danny spoke up. "I really just don't understand how someone can go from benchwarmer to star player just like that."

"Me neither." Jackson sighed. "How long does it take for you to do your makeup? It's been forever."

"It's only been 10 minutes." A knock came on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Mom replied. "I'm coming in." She smiled at all of us. "Hey guys. Scott just left, so I just came to see how you're doing. You guys have dates?"

"Lydia is hosting, so that's Jackson's date, but Danny and I- Wait, I actually do have a date." I said getting up from my seat to grab my curling wand and my flat iron.

"You do?" Danny and Jackson both asked. I nodded

"Yeah. Stiles is meeting me there." All three of them had dumbfounded looks on their faces. I played innocent. "What do think guys? Curl my hair or straighten it?"

"Since when are you hanging out with him?" My mom questioned.

"He's been helping me in chemistry." I lied. "Don't be so surprised guys. He wasn't invited to the party so I'm taking him so we can spy on Scott and Allison."

My mom nodded in sudden understanding. "That makes sense. Teenagers are nosy. Well, I'm gonna go now and I say leave it natural."

"I agree." Danny seconded.

"What about you Jackson?" I looked at him. "Curly, straight, or natural?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I don't think it matters."

I rolled mine right back at him. "You're such a boy. Maybe I should just take Danny and kick you to the curb." I joked.

As we got up to leave, Danny said. "The three of us are a packaged deal. No one's getting rid of anyone. Plus Jackson's our ride."

**The Party**

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked Stiles when we reunited.

He nodded. "He's dancing with Allison. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the crowd of sweaty drunk teenagers. I spotted them together. They were actually kind of cute. Holding hands. Looking into each other's eyes. "So we should dance, right?"

Stiles snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?"

He repeated. "We should dance right? I'm warning you though. My dancing is so bad that it's lethal."

I laughed. "Yeah, we should." So that's what we did. We danced. Or at least I did. I don't really know what Stiles was doing, to be honest, but it was funny. I looked over Scott and Allison, but Scott's focus was diverted. I tried to pinpoint what he was staring at. He looked so uncomfortable.

_Lydia._

What was Lydia Martin doing? Sucking Jackson's face off while _staring straight at Scott_.

"Hey," Stiles got my attention. "Look at him."

Scott looked sick and delirious. He rushes out of the party, followed by Allison, followed by me, followed by Stiles.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allison was obviously disappointed. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, Scott really likes you. He just," I started, trying to think of an excuse for him. "He just has asthma and he's really embarrassed about it. He just didn't want you to know."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Anyways, are you good finding a way home? Just find Danny or Jackson. Stiles and I are gonna go make sure Scott's okay."

Allison just nodded and smiled.

Stiles and I sped home. As we were leaving though, I saw her get into Derek Hale's car. I shrugged. Maybe they knew each other (?). Anyways, when we got back to my house, we ran up the stair and to Scott's room as fast as we could.

I knocked. "Go away!" I heard Scott.

"Scott! It's me and Stiles. Let us in. We can help!"

"No." He refused. "Listen, you have to find Allison and take her home."

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride." Stiles said.

Scott was breathing really hard. "Guys, I think I know who it is."

"Let us in and we can talk Scott." I pleaded.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods."

Between all Stiles and I, all that was there was shocked silence until and I let my head fall and muttered. "Oh shit."

"What?" Scott panicked.

"Scott," Stiles began. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." All we heard was shuffling.

"Scott?" He was gone.

"C'mon, Miranda. We've gotta go." Stiles grabbed my hand for the second time of the night. As we drove to Allison's house, that's what I contemplated in my head. My hand was tingling, but I shook it off. There were bigger things to think about.

Stiles knocked frantically on the Argents' door. The woman who opened the door had cold eyes and dark spiky hair.

"Um." I started. "We are friends of Allison's and-"

Her mom called out to her and she appeared on the second floor. Stiles and I simultaneously let out sighs of relief.

**Home**

"Thanks for being my chauffeur all day, Stilinski." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." We were sitting in his car which was parked in the driveway. "Had fun?"

I nodded. "Definitely excluding the parts where my twin brother got violent with me and we almost let Allison almost got kidnapped by a werewolf. It would've been better though if you had told me how great my outfit looks because I spent like 20 minutes picking it out."

"Sorry," Stiles blushed. "I thought about it but I didn't want you to think I was hitting on you."

I faked a hurt look. "Am I not hot enough for you?"

"N-no." He stuttered. "You're totally hot. I just didn't want you to think, y'know, that I like you."

I kept it going. "So I'm not likable?"

"That's not what I was tryin-" I cut him off with my laughter.

"I'm just kidding, Stiles. You're really sweet. What was up with the hand-grabbing though?" I smirked at him.

"Oh, uh." He said. "I just figured, I guess, that I'm on a 'date' with Miranda McCall, probably the cutest girl in school. I might as well make some type of move. And by the way, you do look great tonight."

I smiled from ear to ear and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Now, I kind of regret never hanging out with you before."

"So do I. I guess I just always assumed you were stuck up."

I looked at him. "Why? Because of Jackson?"

"Yeah, he's not exactly the nicest guy in the world."

I nodded. "I know he's kind of a douche sometimes, but he really is nice. We wouldn't be friends if he wasn't. It's hard when you don't know him well enough. He's gone through a lot which doesn't really justify his actions, but I'll try my best to get him to stop bothering you, if that'll mean anything."

"Thanks." He smiled but before I started to get out of the car, he said one more thing. "Who knows? Maybe we'll go on a real date soon."

I smiled. "Hopefully." I replied before getting out of the car.

**That's it for today guys. Review. Follow. Favorite. All that good stuff.**

Miranda's outfit: cgi/set?id=94437378


End file.
